scarlet_wings_piratesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meine Story
Die Einladung Es ist schon schwer zu verstehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben, plötzlich waren wir bei einer wildfremden Piratencrew und dann hab ich auch noch meine große Liebe gefunden, aber das ist alles eine lange Geschichte, am besten ich erzähl sie von Anfang an: „Zoey!“, rief Sakura vom Aussichtsposten. Das weißhaarige Mädchen mit den Ninjawaffen ist dafür zuständig, uns alle Neuigkeiten zuzuteilen. Ja und Zoey, das bin ich. Ich heiße Bonny N. Zoey und bin Käpt’n der Scarlet Wings Piraten, die nur aus 10 weiblichen Mitgliedern besteht. „Das sollte die Insel xy sein“ ,rief Rouge, während sie auf ihren Lockport starrte. Rouge von Midfort ist unsere zuverlässige Navigatorin und steht mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Sie hat braune locken und eine türkise Strähne, die sie passend zu ihrer Wasserfrucht trägt. Ich ging aufs Deck, als plötzlich ein Pfeil direkt an meiner Schulter vorbeiging und in die wand traf. „seid ihr völlig bescheuert“ ,schrie ich, wenn ihr so weiter macht werdet ihr noch eure eigenen Crewmitglieder verletzen“, fauchte ich Lizzy und Tora an. „Hat hier jemand was von Verletzten gesagt?“, fragte Sango die mit ihrem Arztkoffer um die ecke kam. Die Lilahaarige kümmert sich immer gut um uns und solche Schießereien gefallen ihr natürlich nicht. „Nichts Passiert“, versicherte ich ihr. „Ich wäre nur fast aufgespießt worden“ „Was? Aufgespießt? Wovon? “, fragte sie. „Sorry, war meine schuld, wir wollten nur die neuen Pfeile, die Tora gemacht hat, ausprobieren“, sagte Lizzy, unsere Schützin. „tut uns wirklich leid“ ,sagte der Rotschopf Tora. Sie war die Waffenschmiedin unserer Bande und eigentlich auch eine art Haustier, da sie sich in jede beliebige Katze verwandeln konnte. Aber unser „richtiges“ Haustier kam grade um die ecke gesaust, nämlich Nori, Sangos kleiner Fuchs und gleichzeitig ihre Assistentin. „Hey Leute, was ist los?“,fragte Rei, die vermutlich grade aus dem Dojo kam, da sie völlig verschwitzt war. Hinter ihr kam gleich Yuurei, die Älteste von uns, und für alle eine Art große Schwester war. Rei war meine beste Freundin und mein Vizekapitän, mit ihr konnte ich über alles reden, dachte ich. „Wir haben Land in Sicht“, rief Sakura von oben hinunter. Schnell machte sie einen gezielten Sprung hinunter und landete in einer athletischen Pose. „Cool, ich erzähl’s gleich mal den anderen…“ Doch Yuurei wurde von Josi unterbrochen, die von der Küche extrem laut rief: „Essen ist fertig!“ die Blondine konnte zauberhaft kochen und war für die ganze Bande eine Bereicherung. Wir eilten schnell ins Esszimmer wo auch schon Rika, den Tisch deckte. Sie war die Jüngste von uns, könnte wundervoll singen, und half Josi meistens in der Küche. Nachdem wir das köstliche Essen verspeist hatten, steuerten wir auf die Insel zu und suchten uns einen gut versteckten Platz zum Ankern, da Piraten ja nicht sonderlich gewünscht sind, an Häfen. Die Insel war riesig. Hatte einen riesigen Turm in der Mitte und schien voller Industrie zu sein. „Hier sollten wir viel Proviant einkaufen können“, sagte Josi voller Vorfreude. „Okay Leute, wir teilen uns in folgende Gruppen auf, Josi, Rika und Sango, ihr geht Proviant und Medizin kaufen, Nori kommt natürlich auch mit. Lizzy und Tora gehen Treibstoff und alle nötigen Materialien einkaufen und Rouge und Yuurei kommen mit mir, um uns zu erkundigen, wie lang der Lockport zum Aufladen braucht. Sakura und Rei, ihr bewacht das schiff, in Ordnung?“ „Aye, Aye Käpt’n“, rief meine Crew und machte sich fertig. Nachdem wir uns umgezogen hatten, gingen wir endlich an Land. In der Stadt herrschte wildes Treiben und wir entdeckten so einige Geschäfte in die wir später noch hineingehen wollten. Dann entdeckten wir die nächstbeste Bar und gingen hinein. In der Bar war es dunkel und so einige gestalten saßen drinnen, ich drehte mich um. War da etwa gerade ein Skelett? Ich schüttelte mir selbst zur antwort den kopf und setzte mich mit den beiden zum Tresen. Wir bestellten was zum Trinken und fragten den Wirt nach Infos. „Entschuldigung, wie lang braucht das Aufladen des Lockports hier?“,fragte Rouge mit zauberhaftem Lächeln. „Circa eineinhalb Wochen“, antwortete der Wirt. „ Aber an eurer stelle, würd’ ich nicht einfach so herum laufen. Auf dieser Insel wimmelt es nur so von Piraten, und drei gutaussehende Mädchen, sind leichte beute für die. „Tut mir leid, aber wir wissen uns selbst zu verteidigen“, erwiderte ich und zeigte auf mein Jolly Roger Tattoo. „Oh, ihr seid auch Piraten?“, erkannte er. „Dann ist’s ja gut“ wir verließen den laden und wollten zurück in die Stadt gehen, als wir plötzlich Schreie vernahmen. „Schnell, beeilt euch“, rief Yuurei und rannte los. Wir erreichten in Windeseile den Ort, von dem die Schreie kamen und sahen, einen Typen mit langer Nase verletzt am Boden liegen, während ein komischer Waschbär sich über ihn beugte. „Lysop, Lysop. Halte durch!“, weinte er. Doch plötzlich sah ich wie der große Mann, der sie vermutlich angegriffen hatte, seine Pistole auf den Waschbären richtete, der es aber nicht bemerkte. „Gleich bist du tot “, rief der Mann und schoss. Es geschah nur in wenigen Sekunden, ich stürmte los und stellte mich zwischen die beiden. Die Kugel würde mich direkt treffen und mein leben wäre vorbei. Wenigstens hätt’ ich eine gute letzte tat vollbracht. Ich wäre zwar nicht Piratenkönigin geworden, aber egal. Ich konnte guten Gewissens sterben. Ich vernahm nur langsam wie die Kugel auf mich prallte, aber sie flog durch mich hindurch. Ich hab dich wohl reingelegt XD. „Ätsch“, zeigte ich ihm die Zunge. „So was funktioniert bei mir nicht!“ die Menge, die um uns stand war sprachlos und plötzlich stürmten Rouge und Yuurei ins Geschehen. Yuurei erledigte den ersten Handlanger mit einem starken Schwerthieb und Rouge den Zweiten mit einer gigantischen Welle. Ich sprang in die Luft und rief „Air Beam“. Ich stürzte mich auf den Vordermann und dieser wurde von einem gewaltigen Luftstoß umgestoßen. Die drei waren k.o, aber das würde nicht lange so bleiben. „Schnell!“, rief ich dem Waschbären zu und wir rannten weg. Ich sah hinter mich und erschrak als der Waschbär plötzlich zu einem Elch geworden war und die Langnase am rücken trug. Wir rannten weiter bis wir eine abgelegene Gasse erreichten und stoppten. „Jetzt sollten sie uns nicht mehr finden können“, schnaufte Rouge. „Der Elch legte den jungen auf den Boden und wurde wieder zum Waschbär. Wir drei sahen ihn verdutzt an. „Was ist?“ ,fragte er. „Oh ja, ich hab Teufelskräfte“. Wir drei kapierten das ganze und fragten ihn: „Was ist denn da genau passiert?“ Er erkälte: „Lysop und ich sind nur durch die Stadt gegangen, aber plötzlich ist Lysop gegen den Mann gelaufen, er hat sich entschuldigt, aber der Mann hat ihm eine übergebraten, danke dass ihr uns geholfen habt, ohne euch wäre ich jetzt tot. Ich heiße übrigens Chopper“ Haben wir doch gern gemacht. Das sind Rouge und Yuurei“, ich tippte auf die Beiden. „Und ich heiße Zoey, sollen wir dich nach hause bringen?“ „Nein, nicht nötig, aber ich will mich bei euch revanchieren, nur wie?“ auf einmal hörten wir zwei Frauen rufen: „Chopper, Lysop!“ Sie liefen zu uns und schauten die beiden entsetzt an. Die eine Frau war kleiner und hatte kurze orangene Haare und braune Augen, die andere hatte einen etwas kühleren Gesichtsausdruck und schwarze Haare. „Was ist passiert, Chopper?“, fragte die Kleinere entsetzt. Chopper erzählte ihnen die Geschichte und die beiden stellten sich als Nami und Robin heraus. „Danke, dass ihr sie gerettet habt, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir euch heute Abend zum Essen auf unser schiff einladen?“ Jetzt wussten wir dass die vier auch Piraten waren und nahmen das Angebot mit Freude an: „Gerne, dürfen wir auch unsere ganze Crew mitnehmen?“ „Wenn ihr nicht zu viele seid, klar. Unsere Jungs werden euch dann abholen“ Wir sagten ihnen wo unser schiff lag und machten uns auf den Weg zurück. Wir konnten es kaum erwarten, den anderen davon zu erzählen. Unser erstes Treffen Nachdem wir allen von der Einladung erzählt hatten, waren alle ganz aus dem Häuschen, denn fremden Piraten zu begegnen(die noch dazu freundlich sind) ist für Piraten extrem aufregend. Da ich guten Eindruck machen wollte, zog ich mir mein lilanes, kurzes Kleid mit den blauen Ärmeln und meinen Lieblingsstiefeln an. Als ich aus meinem Zimmer kam, waren alle schon fix und fertig und natürlich auch ein bisschen aufgehübscht. Wir warteten ein paar Minuten als wir plötzlich Stimmen aus der Ferne hörten. „Soll das etwa heißen du bist besser als ich, Säbelbeißer?“, sagte die eine stimme herausfordernd. „Tausendmal besser, Löffelschwinger“, konterte der andere. Die beiden kamen näher(sie stritten sich immer noch) und wir konnten sie erkennen. Der eine hatte seltsame grüne Haare und erinnerte an einen Samurai, da er drei Schwerter an seiner Bauchbinde trug. Der andere trug einen Anzug, hatte blonde haare und eine seltsame Augenbraue, die gekringelt war. Sie kamen zwar immer näher aber waren kurz davor in einen Kampf auszubrechen. Doch kurz bevor sie aneinander kamen landete ein Wurfmesser zwischen ihnen und sie wichen zurück. Das war natürlich Sakura. Ich sprang vom Deck neben die beiden und warf Sakura ihr Messer zurück. „Jetzt mal Schluss mit den Prügeleien, ihr beiden!“, rief ich, die beiden voneinander abhaltend. Der Grünschopf murrte vor sich hin und die komische Augenbraue…äh… hatte Herzen in den Augen???? „ Eine liebliche junge Lady von größter Schönheit! Dürfte ich den Namen dieser liebreizenden Dame wissen?“, machte er sich an mich ran. Verunsichert wich ich zurück und sagte:“ Bonny N. Zoey, Kapitänin der Scarlet Wings Piraten“ „sehr erfreut gnädiges Fräulein, mein Name ist Sanji, erlaubet mir eure hand zu küssen.“ Hatte der Typ sie nicht mehr alle? Kennt mich seit ein paar Sekunden und will mich küssen. Doch bevor ich realisierte was er tat, hatte er es schon getan. Na toll! Er schaute mich mit funkelnden Augen an. „Du Blödmann!“, rief ich und schlug ihm so fest auf den kopf, dass er hinflog. „Danke, das hätt’ ich am liebsten selbst getan“, sagte der andere. „Ich heiße übrigens Zorro.“ Ich rief die anderen her und stellte sie so schnell wie möglich vor. „Okay, das sind: Josi,Lizzy,Rei,Rika,Rouge,Sakura,Sango, Tora und Yuurei. Zorro begrüßte sie und ich beobachtete wie Sanji wieder aufstand. Er wirbelte zu uns her mit einem Strauß voll Rosen in der Hand. „Da sind ja noch mehr hübsche Ladys!“ ,rief er und drückte jeder eine Rose in die Hand. Als er bei mir ankam hatte er noch zwei Stück. „Für die schönste aller Ladys, gibt es zwei“, schmeichelte er und drückte mir beide in die hand. Sofort briet ich ihm eins über. Solche Männer wollen ja eh immer nur das eine und sobald dieser Möchtegern-Casanova sich mir in irgendeiner weise nähert, katapultier ich in bis in den North Blue. Nachdem wir die Blumen aufs schiff gebracht hatten, gingen wir endlich los. Sanji war wieder aufgestanden und schwirrte von einem Mädchen zum anderem. Zorro unterhielt sich mit Yuurei und Rei und führte die Truppe an. „Ähm… Zorro?“, fragte Rei. „Was ist?“, antwortete der genervt. „Du gehst gerade auf den teil der Stadt zu, der von der Marine besetzt ist.“ Geschockt blieb er stehen und Sanji lief nach vorne um die Truppe zu leiten. Er hatte aber noch immer Herzen in den Augen und tänzelte um alle herum. Ich staunte nicht schlecht als wir endlich ankamen, das Schiff der Strohhutbande war echt cool. Die Galionsfigur war eine große, leuchtende Sonnen und das Schiff hatte am Deck eine große Wiese. Es war circa so groß wie unseres, aber ich wusste ja nicht wie viele Leute in der Crew sind. Auf der Galionsfigur saß ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit einem Strohhut am Kopf, wahrscheinlich der Kapitän der Bande. Plötzlich stand er auf und rief: „Oi! Sanji,Zorro! Leute, unser Besuch ist da!“ Er lief aufs Deck und rief den Rest seiner Crew zusammen. Mehrere Gesichter kamen aus den vielen Türen. Ich erkannte Lysop, Chopper, Nami und Robin. Sonst war da noch ein komischer Typ mit Ner türkisen Dauerwelle, der unten nur eine Unterhose trug(okay…). Der andere war ein…Skelett mit Afro??? Okay, die Bande ist wohl ziemlich komisch. Sanji kletterte die Leiter hinauf und reichte jeder einzelnen die hand(als ob wir das nicht selbst könnten -.-) Als ich am Schiff ankam, lief der Strohhut auf mich zu und begrüßte uns. „Hi, ich bin Monkey D. Ruffy der Käpt’n und ich werde der zukünftige König der Piraten.“ „Was soll denn das heißen, ich werde Königin der Piraten, wenn das mal klar ist.“, rief ich zurück. „Hey, ich habe auf diesen Strohhut geschworen, dass ich es werde.“, konterte er. „Und ich auf diese Kette“, rief ich und zog sie hervor. Das ging ewig so weiter aber dann kam Nami und schlug Ruffy eine über. „Dann werdet ihr halt König und Königin!“, schlug sie vor, aber Sanji drängelte sich dazwischen: „ Was soll denn das heißen? Sollen sie etwa heiraten?“ „Was interessiert dich das überhaupt? Natürlich nicht“, murrte ich. Wir einigten uns auf Namis Vorschlag und stellten einander vor. Der Cyborg hieß Franky und das Skelett Brook. Aber dieser perverse musste natürlich noch fragen ob wir ihm unsre Höschen zeigen können. Danach bekam er von sanji einen kick auf den Schädel und Brook bekam eine beule. Wieso kriegt ein Skelett eine beule am kopf? Wir setzten uns in den Speiseraum, indem mehrere Extrasessel aufgestellt waren. Während Sanji das Essen kochte(die arme Josi war beleidigt dass sie nicht helfen durfte) brachten wir vieles über die Bande in Erfahrung. Sie ist im East Blue entstanden, Ruffy hatte seinen Strohhut vom Kaiser Shanks(WTF?) Ruffy hatte Gummi- Kräfte. Chopper war halb Mensch halb Elch. Robin kann Körperteile sprießen lassen und Brook ist von den toten auferstanden. Zorro war das erste Mitglied. Sie sind zu fünft auf die Grandline gekommen. Einige Zeit war Nefeltari Vivi, die Prinzessin von Alabasta bei ihnen. Sie waren auf den Himmelsinseln und haben sich mit der Weltregierung angelegt. Und sie kommen gerade von einem Horror - Spuk Schiff. Und dann kam das Essen. Es war ein Riesenbuffet mit vielen Sachen und als Sanji mir meine Portion gab schluckte ich. Fleisch. Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt. Während Tora und Ruffy ihr Fleisch verschlangen stocherte ich nur in meinem Gemüse herum. „Was ist Zoey - Chan? Schmeckt’s dir nicht?“, kam Sanji auf mich zu. Wie kommt der eigentlich auf die Idee mich Chan zu nennen? „Ähm…ich bin Vegetarierin“, stammelte ich. Ich wollte ihn ja nicht kränken. „Sag das doch gleich Zoey –Chan(hör endlich auf damit!). Ich mach dir schnell was Vegetarisches.“, antwortete er und verschwand in der Küche. Nach 2 Minuten brachte er mir ein…ganzes Salatbuffet mit. Oh mein Gott! Wie konnte der das in so einer Schnelligkeit machen? Keine Ahnung, wie, aber es war auf jeden Fall lecker. Sanji war gerade bei Rouge und sülzte um sie rum. Oh mann, diesem Kerl ist echt nicht zu helfen. Nach dem Essen verging die Zeit wie im Flug und alle amüsierten sich prächtig. Langsam wurde es spät. „Ihr solltet jetzt dann aufbrechen, wenn ihr noch eure Hand vor den Augen sehen wollt“, schlug Nami nach einiger Zeit vor. „Stimmt“, sagte Lizzy. „Okay, Leute, wir brechen auf“, beschloss ich und griff nach meiner Tasche. Doch plötzlich wurde ich am Handgelenk festgehalten, und blickte auf. Es war Sanji. „Geh noch nicht Zoey-Chan(Willst du dir eine holen, Pseudokavalier?) Unser Käpt’n will noch was sagen.“, machte er mich aufmerksam. Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Sessel und alle anderen taten das auch. Ruffy stand auf, und sagte: „Ich hab darüber nachgedacht und als ihr gesagt habt, dass ihr auch noch einenhalb Wochen hierbleibt, hab ich mir gedacht, fahren wir doch gemeinsam“ Er grinste breit und fuhr fort: „Das heißt: Lasst uns eine Allianz bilden! imagesv.jpg|Sanjis Reaktion zoeyxsanji (101).jpg|Händekuss( hab kein besseres Bild gefunden) zoeyxsanji (7).jpg|Meine Reaktion zoeyxsanji78.jpg|Die Rose i219935526_74584_7.jpg|Sanji hält große Reden one-piece-sanji-vs-jabura-amv-_imagenGrande2.jpg|danach das hier OP-390-comp.jpg|Das hier sollte man auch nicht vergessen 1156012479.jpg|Salatbuffet zoeyxsanji (87).jpg|Und dann noch der Nachtisch One-Piece-Luffy-Images-HD-Wallpaper.jpg|Ruffys allesverändernde Frage ''' Veränderung muss sein''' Alle starrten Ruffy entsetzt an. Doch plötzlich ergriff Nami das Wort: “Hast du dir das wirklich überlegt? Wir wissen doch alle, dass du immer handelst ohne nachzudenken.“ „Nein, ich mein das ernst. Also: Was haltest du davon?“, fragte er mich mit großem Grinsen. Ich war noch immer nicht fähig, was zu sagen. „Äh…Äh..“, stotterte ich vor mich hin. „Ähm…Gruppenbesrechung!“ Ich rief meine Leute zusammen und wir gingen aus dem Zimmer. „Also Zoey, was willst du machen?“, fragte Tora. „Ich weiß es nicht, es gibt Vorteile und Nachteile“ „Und die wären“, quetschte Sango mich aus. „Naja, wir wären stärker, hätten aber auch mehr Leute zu versorgen.“ „Zoey, die Bande ist wirklich höchstgesucht, ich hab gestern recherchiert“, machte Rouge mich aufmerksam. „Stimmt, die Marine würde uns am Hals kleben, aber wir könnten sie sicher besiegen, mit der großen Menge an Leuten.“ „Wofür entscheidest du dich?“, fragte Rei und lächelte mir zu. „Ich weiß es schon, keine Sorge“, sagte ich und sagte es ihnen. Danach gingen wir wieder in den Speisesaal. Die Strohhüte sahen mich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Dann verkündete ich: „Okay, ich hab’ mich entschieden. Wir die Scarlet Wings Piraten, werden eine Allianz mit der Strohhutbande bilden.“ Die Bande wirkte sehr erfreut und tuschelte herum. Als plötzlich Sanji auf mich zukam und rief:“ Yippie! 10 sexy Mädels an Bord“ „Aber“, ergriff ich erneut das Wort und schlug Sanji gleichzeitig auf den Kopf. „Keiner von euch hat mir irgendwas zu befehlen. Ich führe meine Bande und du deine. Entscheidungen treffen wir gemeinsam, okay?“ „Alles klar“, bestätigte Ruffy und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich schlug ein und rief:“ Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!“ Danach holte Sanji uns was zum Trinken und wir genossen das Fest. Doch als wir uns schon verabschiedet hatten und alle fertig waren aufzubrechen, fiel mir auf, dass ich meine Tasche vergessen hatte. Als ich sie holen wollte, hörte ich Stimmen, vom Schlafsaal der Jungs. „Auf was für Frauen stehst du eigentlich, Sanji?“, fragte eine Stimme. „naja, sie sollte ein richtiges Abbild einer Frau sein und schön weiblich sein“, antwortete er und dann war Stille. Denn ich war schon längst wieder weg. Der Nachhauseweg hat ein bisschen lang gedauert, weil es schon stockfinster war, aber wir schafften es dennoch. Als ich dann in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett lag, gingen mir Sanjis Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. „Ein wahres Abbild einer Frau“, hallte es in meinem Kopf. Ab wann ist man das denn. Rein von der Biologie her, ist es doch leicht. Aber wahrscheinlich meint er Frauen, die in Rüschen und Spitze toll aussehen und jedes Körperteil pflegen, insbesondere die Haare. Dann holte ich mir einen Handspiegel von meiner Kommode und sah mich an. Kümmerte ich mich überhaupt um mein Äußeres? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mir das lezte Mal die Haare gewaschen und frisiert habe. Sie waren total zerstrubbelt. Sanji hatte Recht. Ich war wirklich nicht weiblich. Dagegen sollte ich wirklich was unternehmen. Ich stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ich überlegte, was genau ich tun sollte, und dann steuerte ich auf Rikas Zimmer zu. Ich klopfte. Ich bekam ein „Herein“ als Antwort und öffnete die Tür. Rika saß auf ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas, als sie mich bemerkte. „HIi Zoey. Was willst du?“, fragte sie und legte ihre Feder weg. „Ich wollte dich was fragen…ähm…Könntest du mir vielleicht die Haare schneiden?“ „Du willst sie abschneiden, Zoey, nein mach das nicht!“, rief sie entsetzt. „Nein, ich meine ob du mir eine neue Frisur machen könntest?“, wiederholte ich. Sie stnad auf und antwortete: „Ja, klar“ Sie holte einen Sessel und stellte ihn vor ihren Schminktisch. Dann sagte sie mir, dass ich mich dort hinsetzten sollte. Rika machte sich ans Werk, doch sie war so gemein, dass sie den Spiegel verdeckte. -.- Die Nachwuchsfrisörin arbeitete lange mit allen möglichen Mitteln an meinen Haaren, und beschwerte sich die ganze Zeit darüber, wie wenig ich sie gepflegt hatte.(pah mir doch egal T.T) Nach mindestens 2 Stunden (mir kam’s so vor) war es endlich fertig. Rika enthüllte den Spiegel und ich war sprachlos. Meine Haare waren jetzt nicht mehr zerstrubbelt, sondern schön gelockt. „Und? Gefällt es dir?“, fragte sie, und schaute mich voller Begeisterung an. “Ich…bin sprachlos. Du bist super. Danke“, komplimentierte ich ihr Werk. „Okay! Ab jetzt übernehm’ ich dein Styling. Komm morgen Früh zu mir und ich kümmer’ mich um dein Outfit und dein Make-Up“, sagte Rika und zwinkerte mir zu. Anschließend wünschte sie mir noch eine Gute Nacht und ich verließ den Raum. Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer und konnte endlich einschlafe.